Leon's Losing It
by Night-Blaze
Summary: Leon is debating with himself about his own sanity...


**A/n:** Another one of my random ideas running around in my head. It didn't quite turn out as I envisioned it, as it pretty much wrote itself. wince Anyway, I hope you… uh… enjoy it…?

**Leon's Losing It**

Leon's POV

Why in the seven hells am I here again? For the tea? Or for Count D's company?

Wait a minute! I am here to pick up Chris. I can't just leave my only brother in such a dangerous place all night now, can I?

_Yeah right. If that is the case, why did you leave Chris there for an ENTIRE DAY?_

Umm… because that is only during the day time and now it is night and it is common knowledge that it is always more dangerous at night.

_As if the danger lurking within the Count's petshop knows the difference between night and day. _

_For all you know, day time might be just as dangerous as the night time if not more so in his petshop with all those predatory animals who hunt in the DAY._

Well… up until now, his pets seems pretty friendly and Chris is getting along with them quite well and none of the animals have ever harmed him… yet.

_Yet. What a reassuring word especially since the initial reason why you have even come across this place was because of the murders and deaths happening which all pin points to D's petshop._

_And that seems to still occur pretty often you know…_

Of course I know! That is part of the reason why I left Chris there, so that he can keep an eye on the Count when I can't.

_You left Chris there to 'keep an eye' on the Count? You think anything will come of it? Even if he does see something and tells you in your 'head', how are you going to get him to testify, he doesn't even talk. The only people that are strange enough to understand him live in that petshop excluding you._

Count D understands him… and it seems as if the animals understand him too… Does that mean that I am as crazy as everything in that petshop?

_Seems like it, otherwise why would you be arguing with yourself in your own mind right now and spend most of your free time staying in that petshop that you curse so often…_

I think I AM out of my mind… arguing with myself…

ARRGH! I am going crazy! But I still have to go to pick Chris up… maybe I should spend less time with the Count…

_As if you could help yourself. Every time you are free you are pretty much on autopilot to get to that place, so why stop now? You won't get any saner, but I doubt you can get any crazier than this._

Yeah, yeah. So now even my mind tells me I am insane, but I guess that is true, I can't get any crazier than this…

I hope…

_Snicker_

Shut up!

_At least you will be able to have a third person that can understand and participate in your conversations with Chris. That is at least something isn't it?_

Yeah, at least that is something…

And here we are. The place where my own insanity started. sigh

_Oh, and the Count has great tea and desserts too!_

Shut up already! Or at least until the next time when I will be alone with my own thoughts! I'm at the bottom of the stairs already.

_Okie. Till then will we continue this debate on your sanity. Bye… for now._

Oh god… if this doesn't prove I've lost it, nothing will… deep sigh I am debating with my own mind about my sanity…

* * *

In the Petshop

"Chris, your brother is here!" Totetsu growled.

Oh? He is here earlier than usual…- Chris answered walking out to meet his brother.

"He looks frustrated. I wonder why?" raccoon wondered out loud from beside Chris.

Count D greeted Leon saying, "Inspector, you don't look very good today. Anything bad happened? Come and have some tea, it will help relax you."

"Something bad? Won't confirming that I am really insane though not yet certified be qualified as very bad?" Leon managed to murmur to himself before saying, " Just got a bad day…"

* * *

Leon's POV

And so life, continues as it has in the past few weeks. Dropping Chris with the Count, going to work, trying to solve some case, arguing with one's own mind whether or not one's self is sane, going off to the petshop either for an investigation or a social visit or just to pick up Chris at the end of the day.

_Oh joy…_

Shut up.

#**OWARI/**#+

Suck much?

Please give some feedback.

Blaze-


End file.
